We have discovered that the Class II Epstein Barr Virus Nuclear Antigen (Class II EBNA) which is tightly bound to the DNA, is antigenically different from the classical EBNA which we term Class I EBNA and, more importantly, is related to a histone of histone-like protein which appears to be part of the EBNA complex. We now desire to purify the antigen ("protein") and characterize its composition. We plan to compare its cell type specificity, i.e., determine whether or not it exists in EBV uninfected cells (BJAB). Eventually we wish to prepare specific antisera against this "protein" and assess its effect on chromatin and DNA structure and template capacity (for RNA synthesis) and determine any DNA sequence specificity.